Sakura's First Dance
by suppiechan369
Summary: Sakura's graduating from middle school. There's a dance party at school to celebrate the graduation, and Sakura decides to ask Syaoran to dance. Yea, I know, a bit cheesy, but this story's based on one of my reallife experiences! RR please!


**Sakura's First Dance**

**Author's Note:** I know, I know, the title's a bit blunt, but in a nutshell, that's what this story is about. This story doesn't really have much to do with the Cardcaptor Sakura timeline, meaning it doesn't correspond with Syaoran's confession to Sakura at the end of the second season. Actually, according to my idea of this story, Syaoran isn't even supposed to have any feelings for Sakura, except for friendship. Sorry if I disappointed some of you, but please, read on!

**Disclaimer:** All the characters in this story do _not_ belong to me! I wish I'd created a new character for me to claim, but oh well, this story wasn't meant to have new characters in it. Enjoy! .

--------------------

"Sakura-chan, wait up!"

Sakura Kinomoto turned around to see her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, rushing toward her. Finally she caught up with Sakura, and they began walking together.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, "Are you excited about tonight?"

"Yes," Sakura smiled, "I can't believe we're graduating from middle school already."

"Will you come over to my house today?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura promptly agreed, though the word 'house' was truly an understatement. Tomoyo's 'house' was more like a mansion.

"I have made the most lovely dress for your graduation!" Tomoyo exclaimed, clasping her hands together in utter admiration of her own work. "I will set up some people to videotape the ceremony tonight, and especially you!"

Sakura blushed.

"Tomoyo-chan, I told you that there was no need for you to go through all that trouble for me!" she complained, but knew that it would be no use.

"Nonsense, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said with a wave of her hand, "tonight will be one of the most important moments in your life! I would not miss it for the world!"

"That is what you say every time!"

"And every time it is true," Tomoyo replied with satisfaction.

Sakura sighed.

--------------------

"Sakura, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Tomoyo gasped.

Sakura was trying out the dress that Tomoyo made for her, and indeed she was a sight. The dress was made out of a pink silken material. The thin spaghetti straps held perfectly around Sakura's bare shoulders and it clung to her tightly, accentuating her curves. The dress was cut low at the back, where a thin layer of chiffon was sewn on, floating off from the dress like the ties of a bow. The light pink, transparent material also covered the dress from the neckline to just about an inch below the ankle-length of the dress, lined with tiny white pearls.

"Tomoyo-chan, it's beautiful," Sakura commented, and for once she really meant

it. The previous battle costumes that Tomoyo had made for her were…well they were interesting. They were strange and colorful, to be precise. They were creative, yes, but perhaps just a tad _too_ creative. This was about the most normal-looking dress that Tomoyo's ever made for her, and it was normal in an elegant way, not in a plain, boring way. Sakura had been scared the whole time she sat in the air-conditioned limo back to Tomoyo's house from school. She was a little worried that Tomoyo would make her wear a big, red, flouncy skirt with frilly lace to graduation. But this was good.

"I'm glad you like it," Tomoyo said, giddy with excitement. "Now, you can change out of that and we'll have dinner. Then I'll work with your hair."

Sakura nodded and went back into the bathroom to change.

--------------------

Nearly two hours later, Sakura was ready.

She wore the dress, a thin silver bracelet strung with three pearls on her wrist, and a matching necklace. Tomoyo had done her hair as she'd promised. They decided not to put her hair all the way up, for Sakura didn't want to look too sophisticated; Tomoyo let her hair down instead. She took a small handful of the long, luxurious, brown strands from each side of her head, curling it slightly with an iron and clipped it up using pink-flowered barrettes, winding it loosely along the way. Then she took the two sets of curls and pinned them up behind her head with a shiny, silver clip. Then she carefully curled the rest of Sakura's hair and they were done.

They rode away to school in Tomoyo's limo, laughing and talking excitedly along the way. Finally they were there.

The ceremony was short, where their principal spoke a few words and let the teachers hand out the certificates. Then the principal stepped up again, handing out special honors and awards to several people. When Sakura was called up again to receive an athletic medal, Tomoyo cheered loudly for her friend, as did many others in her class. Then everyone was herded out of the crammed assembly room and into the large gym, where the dance was held for the graduates.

The gym was decorated beautifully, full of tiny lights, balloons and streamers. The large overhead lights were turned off, to give them a nice environment for the dance. At the back of the gym, several long tables were stretched out with refreshments, and there were also small booths along the sides.

Sakura, Tomoyo and their friends wandered around the room, laughing and congratulating each other. They took turns dancing with each other, having fun on their graduation night. Then Sakura spotted Syaoran. He wasn't alone like before, she observed, and instead was hanging around a couple of guys who were in their class. He was wearing a formal black suit, complete with a vest and tie, though he was holding the jacket on his forearm. The sight of him like that made her heart skip a beat. Tomoyo saw the look in her eyes and came up to her, quietly whispering, "Sakura-chan,"

Sakura immediately snapped out of her daze, and realized that she was blushing. She turned and found herself staring into the deep, knowing eyes of Tomoyo.

"Did you want to dance with Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked quietly. "He's leaving for Hong Kong this summer. It'll be your last chance."

Sakura didn't answer. What _did_ she want? Why was she staring at him? Why did the mere sight of him quicken her heartbeat? She did not understand this new feeling inside of her.

"Come, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, taking hold of her stiff hand, "I'll help you ask."

Sakura's mind was racing, back to the card captor days, when Syaoran and her worked as partners, and then, to that first day when they met. How much he has changed from then. She remembered that first condescending glare of his cold eyes, and then his warm and worried gaze when she caught the flu and had that high fever last year…and then that smile of his. Just thinking of him made her flush brightly.

Then she felt the tug of Tomoyo's hand around hers, and she looked up. They were halfway there. What did she feel for him? What was she going to do? Then she stopped, and Tomoyo glanced back. She drew her hand back gently and spoke.

"Tomoyo-chan, I think I'll do it myself,"

Tomoyo didn't say anything, and only smiled back understandingly. She stood back, whipped out her video camera and watched Sakura's small, slight figure approach the group.

A slow number came up as Sakura took a deep breath and walked up to Syaoran. She was unsure of what to do, and tugged his sleeve gently. He turned and looked at her. Oh god, those eyes. The deep amber color took her breath away. He smiled, which made her even more nervous than she already was.

"Um, Syaoran-kun," she started, aware that that her voice was shaky and uncertain. "Would you like to dance with me?"

What was that look on his face? Was he glad that I asked? What if he says no?

"Of course, Sakura-chan," he answered courteously, holding out his right hand and bowing slightly. She placed her left hand in his right and her right hand over his shoulder, and he, in turn, placed his arm around her waist.

They moved onto the edge of the dance floor slowly. She felt their bodies move in unison, switching the weight of their bodies from foot to foot. Her hands were sweaty and she was afraid to look up at him. Yes, over the years, he had grown, and grown quite a _lot_. Now he was a head taller than her, and she felt so small and insignificant, clinging to his tall, broad shoulder. She was unusually clumsy today, and was aghast to find her left foot just barely missing the tip of his shoe. Their continuous rhythm fell apart for a moment, but they regained it soon. Sakura was embarrassed and her head drooped a little more. Then Syaoran finally spoke.

"Sakura-chan, you're going too fast."

Sakura realized with a blush that he was right. She felt his hold around her waist tighten just a little, as he slowed down, and they fell into step with each other again. In the end, they were hardly moving, just shifting lightly from foot to foot, and the moment was perfect. The music faded away, abruptly changing into a fast song, and they let go of each other.

"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said with flushed cheeks, and left.

She hurried back through the crowd, and for a moment felt like Cinderella running away from the prince. At least the prince fell in love with her, and they lived happily ever after in the story. But there, it is just a fairy tale.

Sakura caught sight of Tomoyo sitting in a corner quietly with her camera.

"I've got it all on tape, Sakura-chan!" she said merrily as Sakura approached.

"Somehow, Tomoyo-chan, I'm not surprised."

--------------------

Author's Note: How did you like it? Theoretically, it wasn't really Sakura's first dance, since she already danced with her friends before she got to dance with Syaoran, but they don't count cuz they're girls! . I was originally planning to add in something about how Meilin was waiting back in Hong Kong for Syaoran, cuz they were a couple or something, but then I realized that all the Sakura/Syaoran fans would be really mad at me! TT It would've been great if I could've done that. But the truth is that this story was based on one of my own real-life experiences, so that was why the story was a bit messed up. I was also going to make Syaoran a little hesitant about dancing with her, cuz that's actually what happened to me, but I knew that it wasn't Syaoran's style, and I didn't want to change his charming character. - 


End file.
